supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Comics (Vol 2) 40
Synopsis for "Mirror Cracked" Superman has fallen through continuity to another world entirely - a cubic planet, with a moon made out of cheese. As he speeds through the planet's atmosphere, he begins to recognize the general lay-out of the land, realizing that he is in a kind of Metropolis but certainly not his. From the roof of this planet's Daily Planet analogue, he spots Lois Lane, who recognizes him as her husband until she sees him more closely and is repulsed by his human features. He is then suddenly attacked by this world's Superman, who is defending his Lois. Superman tries to convince him of his good intentions, but that only seems to goad his attacker prompting him to realize that this is a world of opposites, and he will have to change his tack. The backwards Superman explains, in his backward way, that he can't trust Superman because he speaks in the same manner as his enemy Metallo, who soon appears, revealing that he has kidnapped this Bizarro's friends, and intends to crush his enemy in order to ensure a reign of order and reason on their world. Superman tries to ally himself with Bizarro against Metallo, until he realizes that it is the intention of Bizarro and his allies to destroy Bizopolis in the real sense of the word. Doing so, pleases them greatly. Metallo explains that ever since a computer took over his brain and helped him think properly, he has been trying to rebuild the city, but they always tear it down again. Superman admits that while his first impulse would be to stop them, now that he sees how happy they are to be destroying their home and how little damage they appear to be doing to each other, he doesn't feel it's his or Metallo's place to correct their behavior. Superman spots the portal through which he came glimmering, and investigates, only to be attacked by Doomsday. Worriedly, Superman refuses to let a killing machine devastate even a planet like this, and shoves Doomsday to the cheese moon, to fight safely out of the way. He is joined by Bizarro, who demands to know who Superman is fighting. Awkwardly trying to use bizarro-speak, Superman explains that Doomsday is a danger to everyone, and, convinced, Bizarro allies with him against the monster. Unfortunately, he is soon infected with the Doomsday Virus. Superman worries that Bizarro will destroy the planet and all of its people, but instead, he wreaks cuteness upon them the opposite of the Doomsday virus' typical behavior. Superman warns Bizarro to fight the infection, or he'll destroy all the things he cares about, and after some internal deliberation, Bizarro shoots out into space, and causes the infection to dissipate. Unfortunately, he is gone, too. Superman spots Bizarro Lois, mourning her husband, and Superman attempts to comfort her by insulting him which she appreciates. Fortunately, though, Bizarro returns from space unscathed and free of infection. Grinning, he condones Superman as his friend by claiming that he isn't. Appearing Featured Characters *Coming Soon Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/action-comics-2011/action-comics-40 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_2_40 Category:Action Comics: Volume 2